The use of a television channel carrier signal in a communication network for the transmission of digital data is known. A cable modem, for example, is one application of this technology. However, the transmission of high speed digital data over a single television channel leaves the data carried on that channel very susceptible to interference and other noise which tend to degrade the quality of data being transmitted. Moreover, the data rate of a network receiving such transmissions does not necessarily match the maximum available data rate of the television channel and thus special hardware may be required to efficiently utilize the full bandwidth. Due to the proliferation of the Internet and intranets and an ever increasing demand for higher data throughput by client devices connected to such networks, methods and apparatuses for increasing quality throughput and reducing error rates are desirable.